1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive composition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, the generation of static electricity causes a variety of problems across the entire electronics industry. The static electricity draws fine dust to the electronic parts, causing temporary or permanent damage or malfunction or process delay of the parts in addition to mechanical damage. In order to solve these problems, there is a continuous need to improve antistatic technology with development of the electronics industry.